User talk:Trip-313/Archive1
Welcome to Memory Gamma! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :Make your own User Page and be contacted on this page, your talk page. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard Endresr1! TrekkyStar Keep up the good work! I just wanted to say keep up the good work, it will help me a lot when I start deleting. Also if you see me revert any of your edits, it's because I feel the page is needed (like the PicOfTheDay templates). —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 01:10, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Categories That message is there because if we make a Starfleet captains category we would have to make many other cats. like Romulan captains and Cardassian captains. So I think that it is better to put those characters in the Starfleet personnel category or Captains. Cheers! —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 19:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : OK, just thought I would check. Should the other Starfleet related categories be put into their respective "group rank" category as well? [[User:Endresr1|'Trip Endres']] 20:21, April 14, 2010 (UTC) No. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 21:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : Okie dokie.[[User:Endresr1|'Trip Endres']] 22:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Aughadan Replacement of commas with line breaks I was wondering what the rationale was for replacing the commas in the person templates on some of my pages with line breaks. On smaller screens, some of the info ends up running to two lines, which is why I put the commas in; it looks neater and more compact. I myself edit here most often on my netbook, so I see this often. — [[User:Aughadan|'Aughadan']] (talk + Infinite Voyages) 13:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I thought it too would look neater, but I understand what you mean about the smaller screens running up on two lines. Sorry :( Trip Endres 19:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) S'okay, I was just wondering. Thanks for the quick response. :) - [[User:Aughadan|'Aughadan']] (talk + Infinite Voyages) 04:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) CaptainMKB Hey Hey, did you realize that there are already two other categories for rear admirals and the new one you created is different because it's capitalized incorrectly? -- Captain MKB 03:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : Aw crap - sorry. I was trying to narrow down the categories. I'll re-categorize them with Rear admirals category. [[User:Endresr1|'Trip Endres']] 03:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I did some extensive work in november working with categories for lists of people holding certain ranks -- please ask if you feel the need to undo any of that work, i thought it all worked pretty well. -- Captain MKB 03:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) There is a "Rear Admiral" category that could just be moved over to the "Rear admirals" page. I'll ask if I notice anything else. Sorry again. :( [[User:Endresr1|'Trip Endres']] 03:27, April 7, 2010 (UTC) RevenRayus Thanks I just wanted to say thanks for all the help on my Tserran page. : You're welcome! :) [[User:Endresr1|'Trip Endres']] 21:58, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Bookworm1138 Recent Changes I have been busy with college and now that it is summer, busy with finding a job and therefore I am not on here all the time to monitor what goes on with my pages. However, I do drop in from time to time and I discovered that, among several other things new, several images on the pages for Edward Shield and Rachel Clarke have been deleted, along with the entire pages for Andrew Wellington and Lee Roy Jenkins! These pages are works completely done by me, and therefore I would like some explanation as to why they were edited/deleted without at least some notification (I'm sure it was you because though I can't look at my pages which were deleted, I can see the intact pages which were edited and saw that you were the last one to make an edit to those pages). In fact, now that I'm looking, I see that you've been editing all my pages, and without a single word of notification. Why, why is that, sir?Bookworm1138 02:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, I personally did not delete your pages and images. I may have marked some things during the "cleanup" that occurred between March and April. As far as edits done to Edward Shield and Rachel Clarke, the last edit I did to those was correcting spelling and adding categories. There were a few duplicate categories which were eliminated, so that's what I was fixing. All I was doing was keeping things presentable around here. :During the cleanup period, I went through practically every article on here and marked what I thought should be cleaned up, as did other users on here. Usually, if there were any discrepancies, it was resolved quietly with the author of the article removing the notice and explaining they were still working on the article. I suggest that if you want your deleted pages restored that you talk to one of the administrators on here. I apologize that I upset you. --[[User:Endresr1|'Trip Endres']] 03:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC)